


关于战争的自白

by KazehayaLee



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/M, inspired by original fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazehayaLee/pseuds/KazehayaLee
Summary: 三十几岁的基尔伯特，在决心迎回薇尔莉特之前的，关于战争的自白。
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Kudos: 6





	关于战争的自白

**Author's Note:**

> ·基尔伯特 X 薇尔利特
> 
> ·基尔伯特第一视角请注意
> 
> ·原作&TV混合时间线
> 
> ·6K字
> 
> ·key words：“同时进行的时间线上的不同事情”“世界里满是你的身影”“自我疑问”

我终究还是离开她了。

莱顿沙夫特里希秋冬季都阴沉沉的，虽然十几年前就是这样。自然科学家们通过气候解释了这一点，人们也就心安理得地接受了。这几年却似乎不大一样，可能是因为工厂争先恐后地建立了起来，也有可能是因为战争的尘硝味散布到了城市当中。在节日庆典之后，快乐的群众赞美着战争的结束，洒满整座城市街道的彩带和整夜都没有消失的灯光装点着幸福。我是与盛大游行队伍前进方向相反的人，我在那天仅仅喝了一杯从陌生人那里接过来的啤酒，然后便在略微的美好情绪中悄悄地离开了。战争，如果战争真的就这样结束了，我应当去教堂旁边的公园里放飞所有送信的鸽子，可我依然在军队里面，处理着不知所谓的公文。

所以我让她离开了。

高级军官并不是什么体面的工作，我早就体会到了这一点。的确，聚会上的香槟也还算可口，上司也不那么比起打仗的时候也不那么糟心，甚至，作为布甘比利亚的后代，军衔应当是天生就让人热血沸腾与骄傲的。如果我发自内心厌恶军队，那么我就应该在醒来之后拜托霍金斯，隐姓埋名到某个不知名的镇上去，带上她。我并没有这么做，我从来没有这么诗意的想法。我甚至脑袋抽了风，重新回到军队里来，带着她给我带来的胜利与荣耀，向着这个年龄段几乎不可能拥有的位置发起冲击。如果说这跟之前的工作有什么区别的话，大概是心情的不同。迪特福利特去过他逍遥快活的日子，而我就被责任感束缚着，去维持日落西山的布甘比利亚家族——听起来跟没什么区别，但我很清楚，被推上家主的位置，和去追逐将军的位置，这两者是不一样的。责任感会蒙蔽住本来应该存在的感情，将涉世未深的青年人逼上偏执与疯魔的道路。兄长比我更早意识到了这一点，于是他去开辟他自己的领地了，留下当时被家训束缚住的我，冷漠地应付着母亲与姐妹们。

我不清楚我是怎么变成那种冷漠的性格的，也许是因为战争。我其实不讨厌家族赋予的荣誉感，但我实在不喜欢杀人。倘若是有保家卫国这一宏大的理由来支撑到好，但现实是，战争一旦开始了，正义与非正义的界限便开始变得模糊起来。杀掉正在装弹的敌军是正义的话，暗杀掉对方的政治要领也是正义吗？当然，现在我已经不再去纠结孰黑孰白这样的问题，但二十出头的年轻人却是很在乎这一切。好比被塞壬歌声蛊惑的水手，他无法回应自己周围真实存在的呼喊，他眼中只有无法被捕捉到的、妖异的彼方。战争像是用军刀击打和炮仗轰鸣构成的哀鸣，交织着勋章的金属声与凯旋时候奏响的交响音乐，推动着好大喜功的青年人奋献出血与青春。我本来是这些人的一员，即使我是在进行伟大的自卫战争，我起初也是被功勋与荣耀剥夺情感的一员。

如果是这样的话，战争后的我应该带着残破的躯体，游走在各个庆功宴上，醉醺醺地享受短暂而强刺激的快乐，然后在和平的十几年间发现自己作为社会的编外人员无所事事时，愤怒地指摘这个世界的不公允，像一个令人厌烦的老酒鬼一样，在深夜的路上跌跌撞撞。当然，作为没落贵族的一份子，我的境遇不至于那么颓唐，身居要职意味着没有时间去安抚战后的情绪——然而那样更糟，在某个阳光还是灰橘色的清晨，压力与分崩离析的精神压迫着我松开扣住扳机的手指，家人便会在惊吓与哭号中发现倒在血泊中的年轻家主。

但我并没有变成那样。用某类新兴医生的话来讲，那是某种战后创伤：战争在那些士兵心中永远没有结束，像黑夜来访的幽灵，困顿着想要解放的灵魂。我没有变成那样。我的战争已经结束了。我这样好运的原因大概是，我在之前足够的不幸。我同自我斗争的战争与卫国战争同时进行，而她挑起了这一切，她也结束了这一切。

薇尔利特。

现在应该称呼她为薇尔利特·伊芙加登，C·H邮政公司最知名的代笔人偶。伊芙加登这个姓不属于我，也不属于她，她本来没有姓，也没有名。我现在在报纸上见过她，她的盛名起源于那次政治联姻的代笔情书，作为后战争时期国家关系之间最为津津乐道的事件。她金色的头发非常整洁，被很仔细地盘在脑后，用柔软的绸缎装饰着；她穿着深色的短外套，袖口有着繁复的蕾丝装饰；她戴着长长的手套，我知道那下面是金属制的义肢——我也是那样的。离开她之后我从未刻意去找过与她相关的消息，因为霍金斯比我更懂得如何让一个人走到社会里去，既保持着合适的距离，又不会把她弄丢，我不必操心这一切，就像船夫不必去操心天鹅是否会溺水一般。我只是例行磨好咖啡，开始阅读今天的报纸，而她的照片就印在最中间。虽然黑白的印刷模糊了很多信息，但我可以确定的是，她右手握住的胸前的那块宝石，是感恩节我送给她的那份礼物。

我打翻了手边的咖啡杯，呆呆地在自己的办公桌前站了许久，报纸就平铺在我的面前，我却没有力气把那一页翻折回去。过了好一会儿我才意识到我有必要抢救一下长绒的地毯，于是推开了门，走廊上刚好有两名在工作的女佣。她们帮我打扫的时候顺势看见了我桌上的报纸，于是向彼此感叹道“是薇尔利特·伊芙加登小姐呢”“她真是个大美人”，诸如此类的话，然后用眼角瞟我。当她们发现我什么都没有评价时，也就收拾好水桶和毛巾退出去了。

我当然知道她是大美人。她现在穿着古典款式的淑女装，盘着好看的发髻，她当然是美的；但即使她顶着糟糕的头发，穿着粗劣的布料，跪坐在血泊中时，她也是美的。我当然知道，她的美是不受任何外在事物影响的，她存在之时，她就意味着最纯粹的美的显现。克劳迪娅·霍金斯听过我这番说辞，但当时他却哈哈大笑；我与迪特福利特关系改善之后，也说过类似的话，他则一脸惊恐地盯着我，很艰难地嘲笑了我几句。起初我不知道这有什么好笑的，后来当我一个人在下午的花园里发呆，反复回想起我和她第一次相遇时的情景，我逐渐意识到，似乎是自己迟钝地一见钟情了。

我自己的战争从那时候开始了，尽管这是我后来才意识到的。我把军队的外套裹在她身上，带着她回了自己的部队。她那时没有名字，别人都称呼她为“少校的武器”，“女武神”，我无法反驳。战争伊始时，我的确是位想邀功名的新晋军官，我带着贵族最后的希望站上战场，而她是派来接济我的战争女神。我将她卷入了战争，但是她过于优秀的能力让我只能将她当作神灵看待——说实话，并不是当武器使用，而是当神灵供奉着。我没有必要向她解释“军人”“武器”“神灵”的区别，因为她完全不理解任何语言。我现在在报纸上见过她代笔的公开情书，言辞是那样优美，而几年前她一个词也不会说。

“薇尔利特”，花之女神的名字，是我赠予她的祝福。她配得上这样的名字。薇尔利特有着这个世界上最天使的面容，她美丽而纯洁，她说话像是小鸟在溪流上盘旋。哪怕她举起战斧的模样是可怖的，她满身的鲜血是令人不适的，但如果抛开战争强加在她身上的不详气息，她与精灵别无二致。她第一次叫出我的职称时，也是我第一次让她拥有这个人类名字的时候，这样想来，我便小气地觉得幸福，似乎在那个充满阳光和断壁残垣的中午，两个灵魂重生了，而后相互依靠在一起——我记忆里，的确是靠在一起了。我是她可以依赖的“少佐”*，她是我留存温柔的“薇尔利特”。我带着我的疲惫与眼泪，将头沮丧地垂在她的肩上，而她也没有反抗。我被责任与现实撕裂的疼痛感搅得疲惫不堪，薇尔利特便是我唯一的救赎。她提醒着我，我还拥有温柔，我还拥有人性，我还爱着人。战争使我冷漠而不坦率，但薇尔利特的出现，就像是生活在黑夜的人能守住的最后的白天，是鲜血与污秽之中的唯一救赎。她在杀人，但她却并不知道其中邪恶的意味，而我和战争能为其负责。我越是自惭形秽、越是厌恶战争，就越觉得薇尔利特美丽而圣洁，而我也就越自责、越心痛。那是一种偏执的臆想，是一种胆小的不敢承认，是对自己处境的逃避——

回想起来，我对她的爱意其实是那么明显。薇尔利特什么都不明白，因为战争的缘故她什么都没享受过，她是一张白纸，是我和战争将鲜血描画了上去。但我竟然也什么都没有明白，我在拥抱她时、在枪林弹雨中依靠她时、在坚持送她礼物时，我什么都没有明白。只有最后在教堂的残垣边上，墙壁和炮弹一起坠落的时候，我才意识到我那样热烈地爱着她。我是她的战友，她的上级，教会她一切的人，将她带上战场的人，但也是唯一一个那样爱着她的人。战争使我扭曲地将她视为救赎，这本来是好的，可我忽略了一个事实：她是我的救赎，但她不是神灵。我的战争在我得出这一结论的那一刻结束了，我甚至以为我迎来了死亡。我将她送上战场的自责、我想要不离开她的自私、我对她所有的人类社会的教育、我对她的温柔、我对她的命令、我在最终决战前理智崩溃的怒吼——这些乱七八糟的东西，和从天坠落的石板一起，摔了个粉碎，连同我矫情而不敢承认的自矜，一起化作烟尘。

现在有时我在街上闲逛时，也能听见别人口中的“薇尔利特”，她在各个地方做着代笔的工作。夏天的夜晚，我在酒吧的门外一个人喝着些什么的时候，旁边就会有人聊起她，她已经是那样有名气了。她去过公主殿下的城堡，去过边境的高山……但无论她去到哪儿，别人都称呼她为“薇尔利特”，那是我赠予她的祝福，也是我自私的占有欲打上的烙印。我后知后觉的发现，我难以从她的世界里逃开。C·H的广告到处都是，多亏了霍金斯暴发户一般的作风；酒吧的男人总是会议论女人，而不知怎么的，似乎全莱顿的美丽女人似乎都在C·H，我被迫知道了每一场有名的代笔；就连军队里面那些人也是，在无所事事的和平年代，送到的报纸杂谈也开始变得日常而琐碎起来。

我是什么心情呢？我不知道，我在下雨天将自己锁在城堡的里的书房，有着极大玻璃窗的那一间。霍金斯给我送来了他们公司全套的信件设备，包括一台崭新的打字机，似乎希望我可以借此传达出些什么，或者他以为以这种方法，我更容易敞开心扉一些。他成功了，我现在就是在做这样的事情。灰白色的光线从玻璃窗照进来，雨水将对面的花园模糊成浅浅的绿色，汇流进浅浅的池塘，蔚蓝而清澈，就像薇尔利特的眼睛。我写着信件，默认她为收件人的信件，一封又一封，用C·H的红色封蜡仔细地存好，却并不能够寄去任何地方。起初我还能很严谨地将它们堆放在一起，但后来渐渐地，过于庞大的信件堆只能洒落一地，我也就随它了。每次写完信之后，仔细地封好，有时喝了一点酒，有些矫情的话，再在信封上轻轻留下一个吻，将它扔进小山一样的纸堆中。

我瞎了一只眼睛，脸上又多了两道伤疤，失了一只手臂，但战争在我这里已经结束了，军队的工作只是工作，我现在的心态等同于上议院的议员。所以我得离开她，战争在她那里一定还没有结束——我是罪魁祸首，同战争一道。

当然，现实意义上的战争也没有结束。四个国家签署了和平条约，两个国家连了姻，但战争并没有真正结束。为了胜利而付出多年的士官们，他们怀着不甘与愤怒，以及自我吹捧的军人的骄傲，在有机可乘的任何一个角落里窥伺着，他们被永远地留在了战场上。我并不是不能完全理解这种想法。秋天的时候，我去康威尔地区有名的阿尔泰监狱监督执行死刑。大陆的北端终年被雪冰封着，厚厚的积雪能够轻易困住任何想要越狱的囚犯。预备处决的死刑犯有着灰黑色的头发，让人联想到大雪覆盖下毫无生气的灰色土地，也许只是他阴郁的气质让我这么联想。他被带去枪决。我听说他曾是敌方军队里最不眨眼的屠夫，按照敌对阵营的话来讲，就是最英勇的战士。大概由于一年四季都没什么人来这个地方，监狱长便像是看到了救星一样向我诉说着，有的没的，什么都说，我不禁思考是否需要加强暴力机关的安全保障。监狱长说了很多，我只记得两件事：一是，我面前的这位战犯，辱骂过神明，这让我对他有了那么一丝尊敬；二是，C·H最有名的人偶来这里写过信，而指名的人便是他。

我意识到莱顿沙夫利特谢并不是一个很辽阔的国家。我走过的每一寸土地，薇尔利特也可以走过。这种奇妙的命运感让我回想起在报纸上突然看见她的那种心情——我继而想起莱顿港的码头，黄昏塔楼的钟，教堂拐角的那家花店，横穿莱顿的那条璀璨的河流，以及新地标、人来人往的C·H邮政公司。

现在又回到了那个问题，我是什么心情呢？我是故意躲着她的，当然，我没什么资格说自己痛苦或者煎熬。我有能力注视着薇尔莉特，我可以保护她，可我不能再去影响她。我不清楚霍金斯有没有将我的狗牌交给薇尔利特，也就不知道薇尔利特现在是什么心情，不知道她给曾今的敌人代笔时是什么心情，也不知道她亲自走过莱顿的每一条路，意识到这是我生活了二十几年的地方的时候，是什么心情。但是还不是时候，还不是时候。我将公文报告书像是突然犯病一般全部揉了起来，但这一切还不够，我必须再次展开它们。

所以我并不惊讶于我们的再次相遇。“相遇”在这里的用词也许不太正确，因为那只不过是我单方面在人群中认出了她，她太明显了。春天的时候，政府部门和莱顿大大小小的剧院达成了协定，要新出演赞美和平的摩登歌剧，一方面算是庆祝战争的结束（或者说是胜利），另一方面算是告慰退伍的军人们，因此军队里面有许多免费的席位名额。“摩登”和“歌剧”的组合就已经让一些老军官们头疼，他们觉得这种新鲜不伦不类，自然嗤之以鼻；还有一些年轻的士官，却从来不喜欢这类的艺术活动。我虽谈不上兴意盎然，但也很享受休闲的下午，于是很轻松地拥有了首府剧院二楼的一座小厢，独我一个人，享受三个舒适漂亮的软座椅。机械的铃声响完之后，人群便涌了进来，大部分人穿着新时代的衣服，明亮简单，就像油画的线条交织在一起，彩绳一样地挂在红色的座椅上。我坐下来摊开唱本，主唱是赫赫有名的厄玛——如果不是台本上这么写着我也不能认出来，她以前头发更长，总是穿着更东方样式的长袍和繁复的百褶裙。再翻几页，写着这样的歌词：

在同一片天空下 静静地

倾听风的声音

即使你已不在

写了一遍又一遍的文字

就像羽毛般飘起消散

是薇尔利特的代笔——那是我的第一反应。但是继而我又不确定了起来，那时的她还没有给公主做过代笔，也没什么名气，而为剧院代笔已经是一件大事情了，至少是那些无聊的报纸上非常愿意报道的大事情。莱顿的代笔人偶那么多，但没有谁能保存这样纯粹天然的情感，以及，对信件有这样执着的追求。但我依旧不敢肯定，于是翻到词本的最后一页，最后几行的落款里标着“薇尔利特·伊芙加登”，后面写着“撰词人”。我从来没有想过薇尔利特已经有能力写出这样美妙的歌词，她之前甚至写不出来一篇带有感情的日记。这些事情又让我有些伤心起来, 我的离开是如此正确的一个选择。金色的铝箔纸片从金属灯顶簌簌地飘落，配合着酒红色的幕布被抛掷一般地落下，斑驳地映照着人们因喜悦而泛红的脸颊。我看见一片金灿灿的锡纸如同翩飞的蝴蝶，引领着我的视线从薇尔利特金色的头顶擦过，落在她的裙上。她冷静的表情与周围人群的欢呼泪水格格不入，蔚蓝深邃的眼眸坚定地凝视着前方。

我不必躲藏起来，二楼的护栏以及层层叠叠的人群会挡住我与她之间视线交汇的空间。人群慢慢散去后，几个穿着C·H邮政局人偶制服的女孩子围在她的身边，厄玛仍旧穿着戏服走下了舞台。薇尔利特被围簇着，我无意识地盯着她脑后增加少女气息的红色的绸缎。报纸上的她诚然美丽动人，却并不如同现在一般鲜活——她转头时拂动的金发，端庄的裙摆，后侧脸微微露出来的金色的睫毛。这一切对我来说太熟悉不过了，只是军队里的她从未有既无伤痕又无灰尘的脸蛋，她纤细的腰身从未穿过如此美丽的服装，她也从未，有这样一群围着她的人，以及脸上可以算得上平静的幸福的表情。我怯懦地站在二楼，陌生感让我害怕，熟悉感让我喜悦。我自以为完全清晰明白的情感在这一刻又翻腾起来，自以为完全正确的决定又在这一刻摇摆起来。我沉默地离开了。

毫无疑问，我应当让她离开。但我内心撕扯我的爱恋，她正在逐渐摆脱杀人的事实，她不知看向何处的近乎信仰般的眼神——反复地拷问着我：我应当离开她吗？

霍金斯的电话给我来了一通又一通，如同我的老丈人一般指摘着我感情问题上的愚笨。在十二次强硬的回答之后，我开始动摇了。我因为战争的邪恶而将薇尔利特一把推开，但如果战争在她那里已经结束了呢？她在写歌剧，在写公开情书，在写一切只有深爱着人类才能完成的作品；她或许已经走遍了莱顿的每一条路，见过了每一种职业的人，喝过了每一种有名的红茶——她成为了一个幸福的普通人了吗？或者，自私地想想，她那样可爱的人，那样我不忍心见她受伤的人，也许在知道我的死讯后，有从那看不分明情绪的眼睛里为我落下一两滴无法解释的眼泪吗？因坦斯教堂圣洁的墙坍倒了，北境城堡院子里的花凋谢了，新修的铁路横贯东西，寄托着情感的飞行信纸就歇脚在轨道旁。战争结束了吗？

凌晨一点钟我接通了霍金斯的电话，下了一整天的雨滴滴答答地困顿住人的精神。他打给我的电话向来是情绪激动，但这一次过分的情绪以及疲惫嘶哑的嗓音还是让我吃惊不少。

“你听着的吧，基尔伯特？”

我没回答，我不明白如此暧昧不清的开场白。

“小薇尔利特，一直在给你写信……从在医院醒来开始，一直到现在，都认为能寄出去哦。”

我站在床边，月光把我的影子拉长，让我想起和薇尔利特进行肮脏的处决暗杀的那个夜晚。我觉得我甚至闻到了血腥味，原来是我下意识绷着脸咬破了嘴唇。

“她今天知道她写给你所有的信件都不能送到了。基尔伯特，那是一个小山丘一般的信件堆。今天在下雨对吧？冷冰冰的雨。她一身都淋湿了，跪在因坦斯废墟那儿，翻着瓦砾。她的机械臂报废了一只。”

我明白了。我过于急促的呼吸使我什么都说不上来。

“哈，你这混蛋，她哭红了眼。”撂下这样既恼怒又叹息的话之后，电话那头挂断了。

我愣在原地，像个木头似的放下了电话，僵硬地走向了我写给她的信纸堆，跪下来仰面倒了进去——我似乎能想象她也就这样跪坐在她写给我的信纸堆中，也许之前写信时没有表情，但现在她却在哭泣。满脸血的她，吃着冰冷罐头的她，被子弹击中的她都未曾有过什么表情，但是我瘫倒在因坦斯墙壁旁时，我记得住，她几乎发疯的嘶吼与痛哭。眼角似乎冰冰凉凉地流出了泪，我看到信封上薇尔利特这几个字被模糊地晕染了开。花园里面栽培了几株紫罗兰，明天早上我若是去查看的话，大概就能见到晶莹的雨露从花瓣上滚落下来。明天会出太阳吗，在昏沉沉的莱顿的冬日？我不知道。但即使这样也并不如何，艳丽的紫色从不曾迷陷在灰白的朝雾里。

战争结束了，我想。


End file.
